What Is Love?
by Hiwatari Nana
Summary: Sang Pencuri pun mengirimkan surat peringatan dan sekaligus menantang Sang Komandan Kepolisian secara terang-terangan.... Chap 2...RnR please? T .Tv
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**D.N. Angel © Yukiru Sugisaki-sensei**

**Gengre : Romance/Crime**

**Rated : K+**

**WARNING :** **OOC, gak karuan.**

**

* * *

**

#####

**********

#####

*

*

*

**What Is Love**

**********

**Sakura PoV**

Hai..

Aku Sakura Haruno. Umurku 21 tahun. Aku sudah lulus kuliah dan sudah bekerja sekarang. Kalian tahu aku bekerja dimana dan sebagai apa? Yah, aku bekerja di kantor kepolisian sebagai seorang Wakil Komandan Kepolisian Tertinggi Konohagakure...

**To Be Continyu^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Butuh OC:**

**Polisi wanita **: 2 orang

**Polisi pria :** 2 orang

**Penjambret :** 2 orang ( Cowok butuhnya)

**Kurban penjambretan :** 1 orang (Cewek butuhnya)

**Pemilik toko :** 1 orang (cewek atau cowok)

**Anak pemilik toko :** 1 orang (Cewek atau cowok)

**Pengunjung toko sekaligus pacar Gaara :** 1 orang (Cewek pastinya)

**Sekretaris Komisaris :** 1 orang (Cewek butuhnya)

**Format :**

**Nama lengkap :**

**Ciri2 :**

**Sifat :**

**Oc mau jadi apa :**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dark :** Akhirnya gue muncul juga di fic loe!

**Nana :** Lagi kepengen!

**Ana-chan :** Ow..Gitu toh!!

**Nana :** Kyaaa…nape loe muncul lagi??

**Ana-chan :** Bodo ah, Cuma mau bilang, kalau 'Very Black White Day' bakalan lama apdatenya!!

**Nana :** Owh…Uda sana pergi!!! *nandang Ana-chan*

**Satoshi **: NANAAAA!!!!! *death glare keluar sambil ngancungin Katana*

**Nana :** A..Apa?

**Satoshi :** jabatan gue sebagai Komandan Kepolisian Tertinggi kenapa di kasihin ke Sasuke Uchiha? Jabatan bokap gue juga, sebagai Komisaris kenapa dikasihin ke Itachi Uchiha?

**Dark :** Hush…Diem loe!! Jangan bongkar yang itu, itu ntar dichap depen!! *ngebekep Satoshi*

**Satoshi :** *tepar gara-gara sesek napas*

**Nana :** Ckckc…*geleng-geleng kepala*

**Dark :** Di ripiu aja, ya?!! *pasang Stay Cool*

**Nana **: Tanpa ripiu fic ini gak akan jalan!! Kelanjutan fic ini tergantung kepada para OC!!...

* * *

**A/N :** Nana lagi kepengen bikin fic yang ada OC-nya, jadi tolong kepada para Senpai unuk bimbingannya. 'Very Black White Day' karya 'Ana-chan akan lama diapdate, dia lagi kena WB....Owh...fic ini terinspirasi dari Fic 'Missing' karya cHeCoLaZzo tentang kriminal..tapi tenang, gak bakalan sama kok ceritanya!!

SATU LAGI : NANA GAK PERNAH PLAIGAT CERITA ORANG LAIN BAIK FIC ATAU PUN MANGA-NYA!! THANX...

**aLigatoU..**

**~Nana-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **by **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei

**DN. Angel** by **Yukiru Sugisaki**-sensei

**What is Love** by **Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven**

**What is Love **song by **L'Arc~en~Ciel**

**-**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Belum ada**

**WARNING! Oc, OOC dikit, AU, Gak karuan**

-

-

-

-

**What is Love**

-

-

**Flash back**-

"Ayah! Ayah sudah pulang?!" sambut seorang gadis kecil ketika ayahnya pulang.

"Iya, Sakura," kata sang ayah sambil menggendong anaknya.

"Ayah!" sambut anak laki-laki yang lebih besar usianya dari gadis kecil tadi.

"Iya," jawab ayahnya sambil menganggkat sebelah tangannya yang berisi bungkusan-bungkusan.

"Waah...apa itu ayah? Kakak apa itu?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Oleh-oleh, mungkin," jawab kakaknya.

"Benar. Ini oleh-oleh untuk kalian dan ibu."

"Waaa....Asyik!!" teriak kakak-adik itu serempak.

"Nah, ini untuk kalian," kata sang ayah membagikan sebuah bungkusan kepada masing-masing kakak-adik itu.  
Kakak-adik itu sibuk membuka bungkusan tersebut, tapi ibu mereka langsung datang dari arah dapur.

"Ayolah anak-anak! Ayah kalian baru pulang, biarkan ayah kalian mandi dan makan dulu," kata ibunya sambil mengambil bungkusan tersebut dari kedua kakak-adik itu.

"Iya, Bu!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Biarkan saja, Konan," kata ayahnya.

"Hm...sudahlah, kau mandi saja dulu."

"Iya, baiklah," kata ayahnya sembari mencium kening ibunya. Wajah ibunya sangat merah. Tesirat dari wajahnya yang cantik itu ada rasa bahagia. Yah, inilah untuk terakhir kalinya ketiga orang itu melihat wajah cantik yang bahagia itu.

**End of Flash back**-

**What is Love**

"Hei, Sakura Haruno, kau di gaji bukan untuk melamun," seseorang menggeplak kepala Sakura dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ah... Komisaris ma.. maaf!" Sakura terperanjat dari kursinya.

"Hn.. Apa atasanmu ada di ruangannya?"

"Ada."

"Terima kasih," kata Sang Komisaris itu seraya memasuki ruangan Sang Komandan. Sakura pun membungkukkan badan, yang berterima kasih siapa, yang membungkukkan badan siapa. Tapi itu dimaklumi, karena adanya perbedaan jabatan. Sang Komisaris pun memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa?" tanya Sang Komisaris seraya menutup pintu.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya namun tatapannya hanya tertuju pada laptop yang ada di hadapannya.

"Huh, dasar!"

"Itachi, kau sudah dengar kabar itu?"

"Ya, lalu bagaimana?"

"Dia belum memberi surat peringatan."

"Lalu, kira-kira menurutmu targetnya kali ini apa?"

"Benda seni yang ada di Museum Konoha, 'Second Hand of Time', kau tahu kan?"

"Tentu, aku rasa dia akan mengincar benda itu juga."

"Ah... Pencuri bersayap hitam itu, lagi-lagi dia membuat masalah!!" kata Sasuke seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sambil menghirup kopinya yang pekat hitam itu -pahit rasanya.

"Aku pinjam Sakura sebentar ya?"

"Hukk..." Sasuke tersedak oleh kopinya.

"Boleh tidak?"

"Te.. Terserah kau saja tapi ingat, jangan macam-macam," pesan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, kau memang adikku yang baik," kata Itachi seraya mendekap leher Sasuke dan mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke.

"Sudah, hentikan Itachi! Sudah sana pergi, jangan ganggu aku, aku banyak pekerjaan," gerutu Sasuke sambil mendorong Itachi.

"Baiklah, daah.. Otouto?!" ucap Itachi senang lalu meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

"Baka aniki," celutuk Sasuke lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**What is Love...**

Itachi, er~.. Komisaris Uchiha Itachi maksudnya, berjalan menuju ruang kerja Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Iya, ada apa Komisaris?"

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Er~... Belum," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

"Tapi Komandan Sasuke..." kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Aku sudah minta izin padanya. Jadi kau mau?"

"Eh.. Baiklah," Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Aku ambil tas dulu," lanjut Sakura. Setelah itu, Komisaris dan Wakil Komandan ini pergi keluar, sesampainya di lobi kantor, Itachi dipanggil oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Itachi, Itachi-sama!" panggil orang itu. Itachi menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, di lihatnya seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir agak longgar ke belakang. Gadis itu memiliki warna mata berwarna merah, sungguh sangat cantik.

"Ca.. Cake?! Ada apa?"

"Itachi-sama! Kau tahu kan kalau pekerjaanmu itu belum selesai?" tanya gadis bernama Cake itu dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Tahu, lalu?" tanya Itachi santai.

"LALU KENAPA KAU TERLANTARKAN PEKERJAANMU ITU?!" teriaknya tepat di telinga Itachi, dan alhasil semua orang yang ada disitu menoleh kearah Cake.

"Aw.. Sakit! Tidak sopan sekali kau, berteriak di depan telinga atasanmu?!" kata Itachi sambil mengelus-elus kupingnya.

"Hihi..." Sakura tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan atasan dan bawahan tersebut.

"Ayolah Wakil Komandan Sakura, jangan tertawa!" gerutu Cake pada Sakura.

"Iya-iya, maaf," kata Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Sakura?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Komisaris," jawab Sakura, Itachi langsung mendekati Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura.

"Sakura, acara siang ini tidak jadi ya? Maaf, tapi kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau sekretarisku satu ini sedang marah? Nanti malam kutelpon," bisik Itachi dan alhasil membuat Sakura blushing.

"I..iya," jawab Sakura. Cake yang tidak sabaran pun langsung menarik Itachi.

"Itachi-sama ayo cepat kembali ke ruanganmu. Wakil Komandan, aku pergi dulu ya?!" ucap Cake sambil menarik tangan Itachi.

"Iya..daahh.."

"Daahh, ayo Itachi-sama," ajak Cake. Itachi pun menuruti kata sekretarisnya itu (baca: pasrah takut dimarahi lagi).

"Cake, akanku pecat kau!" ancam Itachi yang tangannya masih diseret oleh Cake menuju tempat kerjanya. Cake tak memberi respon.

**What is love**

"Loh? Sakura? Kenapa kau masih ada disini? Bukankah kau tadi pergi dengan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke kaget melihat Sakura saat keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tidak, tadi Komisaris dicegat Cake dan menarik Komisaris pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya," jawab Sakura.

"Oh..dasar Itachi, selalu saja pekerjaan yang membosankan dia terlantarkan. Jadi Sakura, kau belum makan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ehmm.. Belum," Sakura mengeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Kau mau pergi makan denganku?"

"Berhubung aku lapar, baiklah aku mau."

"Ayo," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura tidak sabar lalu pergi ke restorant.

**What is Love**

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju restorant menggunakan mobil Ferrari biru kesayangan Sasuke, Sakura hanya duduk terdiam.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya."

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ah...??" Sakura terkejut.

"Mau tidak?"

"A.. Err~.. Bu.. Bukankah i..ini terlalu cepat Komandan?"

"Jika diluar, panggil saja namaku! Jangan panggil Komandan."

"Ah? Ba... Baiklah Ko... Err~ Sasuke."

"Pintar. Kembali kepada masalah tadi, jadi kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Ah..?! A..aku, bu.. bukankah ini terlalu cepat Sasuke?"

"Cepat apanya? Aku sudah sudah menyukaimu sejak SMA dulu," kata Sasuke. Memang benar, Sasuke menyukai Sakura sejak SMA. Dulu Sasuke dan Sakura satu SMA, bahkan satu kelas. Sasuke adalah sosok pangeran tertampan dari yang tertampan di SMA elit Konohagakuen. Dan Sakura? Dia adalah sosok putri yang tercantik dari yang tercantik di situ. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua serasi. Bagaimana tidak? Yang pria tampan, pintar dalam pelajaran dan bela diri, dan berasal dari golongan elit Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kewibawaannya dan kekayaannya. Dan yang wanita? Cantik, pintar dalam pelajaran dan bela diri, ayahnya adalah kolektor barang-barang antik yang harganya bisa melebihi ratusan juta rupiah. Tapi, Sasuke dan Sakura jarang bertegur sapa. Jadi bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan angkuh itu bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura?? Mengobrol saja tidak pernah.

"Ta.. tapi..a...err~ a...aku..." Sakura gelagapan tak bisa menjawab.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke yang tak terasa sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah restorant.

"Eh? Apanya yang baiklah?"

"Baiklah, kurasa kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Eh? Aku? Ti.. ti.."

"Tapi ingat, aku akan lakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkanmu. Ayo keluar!" kata Sasuke seraya keluar dari mobilnya. Sakura selama acara makan siang itu Sasuke dan Sakura tak berbicara satu kata pun. Sakura bingung harus berkata apa kepada Sasuke.

**What Is Love**

-Somarareta sora no aka ni boku wa kimi wa shizunda

ate no nai ashiato o nokoshita mama….-

Handphone Sakura berbunyi terus dari tadi, padahal Sakura sedang mandi. Sakura pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menyambar handphonenya.

"Hallo, selamat malam," jawab Sakura.

"Malam, ini aku Sakura, Itachi."

"Oh, Komisaris."

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Itachi basa-basi.

"Ehmm...sudah."

"Kejadian tadi siang, aku minta maaf ya?"

"Tak apa?"

"Aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak."

Pembicaraan basa-basi itu pun berlanjut sampai malam. Sungguh, pembicaraan yang tak berguna sama sekali.

**What is Love**

-Hanayai da kisetsu ni mo kizukanai hitomi ni wa

Yasashisa mo koborete yuku ne

Tsukamesou na kankaku o yubisaki ni kanjite mo

Surinukete yami ni makireru-

-  
Dengan malas, Sakura mengangkat handphonenya.

"Halo, ini Sakura Haruno."

"Wa... Wakil Komandan, ayo cepat datang ke kantor sekarang juga," terdengar suara panik seorang gadis.

"Wine? Ada apa?"

"Da.. Dark!"

"Kenapa dengan pencuri itu?"

"Dark, dia sudah mengirim surat peringatan."

"Apa?" Sakura kaget.

"Sudahlah Wakil Komandan, cepat datang kesini sekarang."

"Hm.. Baiklah," Sakura menutup telponnya lalu beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mandi. Sakura memakai kemeja putih yang tangannya dilipat sampai ke siku dan jelana jeans hitam kesayanganya. Selama ini Sakura adalah gadis yang tomboy jadi tak pernah sekali pun dia pergi ke kantor menggunakan rok. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Sampainya di sana, di lihatnya sesosok pria.

"Sakura, kenapa raut mukamu seperti itu?" tanya pria itu sambil mengangkat alis matanya sebelah.

"Dark, Dark sudah mengirimkan surat peringatan," kata Sakura buru-buru mengambil roti panggang yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Kali ini, apa yang akan dicurinya?" tanya pria itu ingin tahu.

"Ayolah Pein, kau ini kakakku yang menyebalkan dan banyak tanya, ya? Sudah jangan banyak tanya, aku harus cepat-cepat ke kantor, ada rapat," kata Sakura yang dengan cepatnya melahap habis roti selai buatan kakaknya itu dan meneguk segelas susu.

"Haaah..." Pein -kakak Sakura, mendesah panjang. Adiknya satu ini memang terang-terangan kalau bicara padanya.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ya, Kak!" kata Sakura.

"Hmm...hati-hati di jalan," Pein mengecup kening Sakura -A/n: Hooeek!-

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat lalu pergi ke pintu depan rumahnya. Sakura bergegas ke garasi. Sampainya di sana, dia bingung harus menggunakan mobil atau motornya, tapi setelah di pertimbangkannya, Sakura memilih motor ninjanya lalu pergi. Cukup cepat juga Sakura melajukan motornya, Sakura di desak waktu.

**What is Love**

"Wakil Komandan," panggil seseorang kepada Sakura setibanya Sakura di kantor Kepolisian Pusat.

"Wine!" dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan muka yang sangat panik.

"Wakil komandan, ayo cepat! Semua anggota tim khusus sudah berkumpul di ruang Ichi*," katanya buru-buru.

"Hmm...baiklah!" Sakura berlari menuju ruang rapat.

Sampainya di depan ruang rapat, Sakura menghela napas panjang. Mengatur napasnya agar teratur.

KLEEK... Sakura membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ohayou, maaf saya terlambat," ucap Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Cepat duduk, Haruno!" perintah seseorang dengan nada yang dingin dan yang tak lain yaitu Wakil Komisaris.

"I.. Iya," Sakura menutup pintu dan langsung duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan untuknya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul. Kita mulai rapatnya sekarang," kata Komisaris Itachi. Meja rapat di ruangan Ichi berbentuk bulat. Meja ini hanya di peruntukkan untuk orang-orang khusus saja. Ruangan ini juga khusus untuk mengadakan rapat mengenai kasus Dark. Dark -sesosok pencuri ulung yang hanya mencuri benda-benda seni. Pembuat onar. Selalu saja merepotkan polisi. Mencuri dengan terang-terangan. Sosoknya itu di benci oleh polisi yang berniat menangkapnya dan di sukai banyak wanita karena ketampanannya.

"Kemarin malam, Dark mengirim surat peringatan. Isinya, 'Aku akan mencuri 'Second Hand of Time' besok malam pukul 09.00 malam di Museum Konoha. Aku menantanganmu Komandan Uchiha Sasuke. Kita lihat apakah kau bisa menangkapku kali ini! Salam Dark.'," kata Itachi sambil membaca apa yang tertulis pada surat peringatan yang dikirimkan oleh Dark. Anggota rapat terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang Itachi baca kan tadi. Tak seperti surat peringatan Dark yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini dia menantang Sang Komandan Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu secara terang-terangan. "Jadi, aku minta pendapat dan saran kalian akan surat peringatan ini!" lanjut Itachi.

"Dark menantang Komandan Sasuke secara terang terangan, berarti kurasa memang harus di turuti maunya pencuri itu," kata suara dingin yang tadi menegur Sakura.

"Tapi Wakil Komisaris Hiwatari, kau tahu kan resikonya?" tanya pria berambut merah penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu. Satu lawan Satu. Ada yang kalah dan ada yang menang. Seseorang dari mereka bisa saja mati," jawabnya. Hiwatari Satoshi memang di kenal dengan sikapnya yang cuek. Entah kenapa Komisaris Uchiha Itachi bisa memilihnya menjadi seorang Wakil Komandan.

"Hmm... Aku juga setuju dengan pendapat Hiwatari, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Itachi pada anggota rapat lainnya. Semuanya tercengang. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kakak menempatkan adiknya dalam posisi bahaya?

"Aku juga setuju, tapi itu kan tergantung pada Komandan. Mau atau tidak," jawab Inspektur Sabaku no Gaara.

"Yah.. Jadi bagaimana denganmu Sasuke," tanya Itachi.

"Yah, aku terima tantangannya," jawab Sasuke. Sakura melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang begitu marah. Tak pernah sekali pun Sakura melihat Sasuke sebegitu marahnya. Yah, kecuali kalau dengan Aika -asistennya.

"Jadi semua setuju?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Ya!" semua menjawab serempak.

"Baiklah rapat bubar," kata Itachi lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Komandan, kau benar akan menerima tantangan itu?" tanya Inspektur Gaara.

"Ya, jadi aku butuh teman-temanmu itu."

"He? Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan...."

**ToBiContinyu^^**

**

* * *

***: kita anggap saja ada beberapa ruangan. Di mulai dari Ruangan Ichi, Ni, San, dan seterusnya. Ruangan itu di peruntukkan untuk menangani kasus-kasus penting seperti kasus Dark.

Huaa~ selese juga! Tak ada talk show sekarang, Nana lagi males *digamprat*. Huee~ OC-nya belom muncul semua. Gomen ne? *puppy eyes no jutsu*. Chap depan pasti ada kok. Eh...'Pertemuan yang Aneh' kayaknya bakalan lama di apdate dew! =.="  
Nana lagi gak punya ide buat ngelanjutinnya, habis ke pentok ama adegan Fugaku marah ama Itachi. Nana gak tau harus kayak gimana adegannya. Ada yang mau bantu?? Oh ya trus buat Aika-san mau ga jadi asistennya Sasuke yang polos dan sering bikin Sasu marah-marah ga jelas? *dijitak Aika-san*

Wokeh....tolong di ripiu ya???

**What is Love**

-

-

**aLigatoU..  
~Nana-chan.**


End file.
